You're Not Here
by Wario-Girl
Summary: Serena Jordison gets a little too close with a Murderous criminal, but is it for the best of both of them? Were they meant to be together? Does the mention BART do anything?-ON HOLD
1. A Note from the Author

**YOU'RE NOT HERE**

**THE SIMPSON FANFICTION BY SALVERTO**

**A note from the Author first: **

_Hey, Salverto here! _

_Wow, it's been ages since I came back to . Last time I came here, I have finished my Oddworld Fanfiction: Unlikely Feelings and started with Oddworld: You're Not a Bad Person. Sorry about my long absence, I've been busy on Deviantart. Anyway, yeah, a different area of a Fanfiction for me. Instead of a game, it's the TV program The Simpsons…you might have guessed. Heh! Anyway, I warn you guys now, this story isn't wrapped around every single details that is true in the program, so please don't waste your time with flaming me about the wrong things I do, because I won't even listen. _

_Basically, I have edited things in it, including my own OCs and due to the lack of watching this program lately (I've been busy with college, so it's hard at time to sit down now), I will research them and watch them online, and it should make me better each time. I hope I won't kill any characters to, but if I do, please forgive me. Perhaps in each chapter, I will write notes at the bottom of the chapter to let you guys know what's happening or such. I would appreciate help if I need to, like some suggestions. Also, please forgive me that there will be swearing, perhaps violence and a sex scene if I'm bored enough XD_

_I do warn you guys too, because I'm a lazy bastard, I will not be disclaiming who is who on every chapter, so the disclaimer at the bottom goes for the whole story ;)_

_Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. Read and Review please, please don't flame because I can be sensitive, plus this is something TOTALLY new, my friends will back me up on that…and most of all ENJOY! ^-^_

**Disclaimer:**

**Serena Jordison**, **Esmeralda Jordison **and **Nakita Jordison** © **Salverto**

_**The Simpsons**_ and all of the characters (Used _and_ Unused) © **Matt Groening**

1


	2. Prelude

Okay guys, sorry for the sudden change. It's the same chapter, but with small bits added and it's changed to third-person. ^-^ Enjoy.

**You're Not Here**

**Prelude**

The night had taken forever to past in Springfield. Shooting stars flared in the moonless black sky that spread across the night.

Hoping she would get decent sleep, Serena Jordison was planning to get to bed early. Those plans never happen with her. She was too busy with paper work and making the plans for the next day. It was 01.15am when she got to bed. Serena curled up in a ball, trying to get the massive warm fuzzy sheet of sleep on her.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. She was lacking in sleep lately, strange dreams and unforgettable nightmares were occurring to her, a mysterious man chasing her in her deepest fears, her darkest desires.

She panics too much about her two sisters Nakita and Esmeralda, also her darling friend, Marge Simpson. Serena and Marge have been friends since School. They always attended _KISS_, _KoRn_ and even _Slipknot_ concerts. Marge has a loving family too, which Serena longed to have one day. The children are Gems and her husband is hilarious. Serena adored her family, and often sees them. She Baby-sits for them sometimes.

Sadly when Serena managed to sleep for two hours or so, she was interrupted by the loud ring-tone of _Rob Zombie's Dragula_. Forcing herself to get out of her peaceful slumber, her eyes ached open and she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Serena heard the sound of weeping. The sound of a woman she knew.

"Serena," More crying. The voice of her older sister Esmeralda.

"What's the matter?" Serena's voice was full of concern, as she shot up from the bed, suddenly alive. She cried some more and Serena thought of her wide emerald eyes caked with watery tears, her gentle blond hair fluttering over her face in dread.

"It's happened again," She tearfully whimpered.

"Again?" She was confused what she meant at first, but she soon discovered, and she wished she didn't.

"Snake's in Prison again…can you help him get out again and at least see him now? Please?" Esmeralda cried gently down the phone. Serena went silent, her head hung down. She closed her eyes again and collapsed backwards into the soft yearning-feeling of sleep beneath her. She rubbed her eyes with her yellow hands.

Not again…Serena was also losing sleep because of her job. If her older sister wasn't going out with Snake Jailbird, maybe she would be able to rest in peace. He's always getting himself into trouble. This is the fifth times now, and the Jail-House is a pain to walk through, especially when you're a woman…

…Voices rose up to fill the Jail-House. They saw Serena walking down the cold, hallow hallway of the Jail-House. She was surrounded by cries and cheers of hungry men…dirty men! It's irritating, even worse now that she didn't get the sleep she needed. All around her was numerous Jail-Cells, out-stretched arms of grubby males reached out for her, as if she was some sort of Dollar Note flying away from them. She took her black Bike-Helmet off, shaking her long hair freely. Serena kept my eyes down; her lengthy brunette hair covered her face away from the Prisoners. Soon, she took her Leather jacket off, shaking off the cold, walking in her tight Biker suit. She had the ownership of Snake's Bike while he was away. The voices bounced back from the grey rocks and iron walls around her, and she tried to ignore them all.

"Hey, it's Leather-Babe!" One male cried out.

"Yeah, Jail-Bait's back!" Another hissed lustfully. Serena blushed, embarrassed.

"Woo-Hoo!"

She kept her eyes away from them. She hated her nicknames around here. Due to her job, she would come to the Jail-House often, not only for Esmeralda's boyfriend, but for other prisoners. Some time a few years ago, she used to be able to sit around and talk to some of the Prisoners freely, have some sort of close relationship with them. They were generally nice to her…some of them. The ones she liked really, that's how she met Esmeralda's boyfriend for the first time…in Prison…not a very good first impression. But now they're gone and were replaced with these Dumbasses, Serena lost faith in them all.

"Ah, don't worry Serena," Chief Wiggum reassured her from in front of her. She glanced up and saw the large Policeman smiling kindly at her. "They won't hurt you,"

She replied by a small smile. She knew that all the time, but coming back to the Jail-House brought back those abnormal happy memories. She wished she could feel welcome here, rather then being called 'Jail-Bait'.

"I know," She said lowly, her eyes narrowed. Serena's voice was naturally low anyway. Soon, Chief Wiggum pointed to a Cell beside him and walked away, giving her alone time. She walked towards the cold, iron bars and looked coolly at the figure sitting, hunched-over, on the small bed.

"Snake," Serena murmured. The figure's head shot up, his attention caught. His heavily sleeked-back hairstyle shone the moonlight towards her. When he stood up, she could smell the strong odour of smoke around him. He walked towards the bars and grinned at her, pleased to see Serena no doubt.

"Hey, Dudette," He grinned cheekily at her. She didn't smile back and her eyes dropped.

Serena deeply wished she was dreaming…and asleep.

"_You came into my life without a single thing._

_I gave in to your ways, which left me with nothing._

_I've given in to smiles, I fell for all your games._

_I wish so bad right now, I hadn't let you win."_

**-KoRn's Good God**


	3. Advice

_Hey, guys just a quick note. I thought it would be easier if I wrote this fanfiction in thirds-person rather then first-person. Sorry ^^;_

**You're Not Here**

**Chapter 1**

**Advice**

Nakita was awake before Serena. Nakita, aged 22, was getting ready for searching her new job again. It was smack on 10:00am. She checked out her cloud of candy-floss hair in the bathroom. She smiled at the chocolate-brown hair when it was in perfect shape. She patted a wrinkle from her Pearly-white and sparkling dress when she heard a groan from next door. Her head hung down.

It was Serena waking up. She was hoping to let her big sister rest. She heard her come back home late at 4:12am. She heard her groaning for sleep, and when Serena crashed onto her bed, she heard Serena cry sorrowfully.

Nakita's bedroom was next door to Serena, so she could hear her every move. When she heard Serena cry, it broke her heart. The 24 year-old Serena cried about something she desired for ages. She has never told anyone, but Nakita, somehow, knew what it was. Sighing deeply to herself, she grabbed her sparkling handbag and left the house.

Serena slowly opened the door, her eyes surrounded with crimson skin from endless tears.

Lisa Simpson was the one who opened the front door, a figure wearing dark blue jeans, massive black boots, long brunette hair and a black **METALLICA** shirt stood before her. Lisa gasped, seeing the face of Serena Jordison, smiling back at her.

"Auntie Serena!" She cried out gleefully and leapt into Serena's arms. Serena laughed, loud and clear. Lisa knew that Serena wasn't really her Auntie, but the relationship Marge and Serena was so close, Serena was welcomed as part of the family. Serena never wanted to part from Marge, so she was only living two doors away from Marge. Serena and Nakita lived next door to Ned Flanders, who would normally knock at Serena's house before going to Church.

Bart charged down the stairs and yelled her name, jumping into her arms too. As Bart started to talk about the latest game he was playing and begged Serena to join him, Marge came to the door and beamed a smile to Serena, happy to see her again.

"Serena!" She smiled happily, embracing her long-time friend after Bart and Lisa released her. "How are you, girlfriend?"

Serena smiled, glad to hear her best friend's voice again.

"I'm great thankies," Serena's happiness died quickly. "Except for having no sleep…and…" Serena was aware that the children were still around them, so she explained her problems carefully. She didn't wanted Bart and Lisa to panic about her. "…Erm…Marge, it happened again last night."

"Last night?" Marge repeated, quiet shocked. "These…" Marge eyed her children carefully. "…things are happened too often now. Perhaps we could go out for a coffee or something,"

Serena gave her a small smile.

"I was hoping you would say that," Serena sighed a breath of relief.

Before Serena and Marge left the house, Marge was getting ready as Serena spoke to Homer, giggling about the stories he often gave to her about his Boss Mr. Burns, and playing with Maggie for a while.

Serena smiled at the family joyfully. She was grateful to have so many good friends, despite her job. But there seemed to be something missing in her life…

Soon, Marge and Serena went to the Crimson Café. They ordered two coffees and sat by the large window. When Marge sat down, fluffy her long blue hair into place, she held onto her coffee and looked straight into Serena's eyes. She stared back at them. Those eyes told her to start. She was listening. Serena took a quick gulp of her coffee before she began.

"I don't know where to start." She stared down at her coffee, feeling guilty suddenly. "I didn't mean to drag you out of your house so suddenly,"

Marge shook her hand to Serena.

"Serena, you're my _friend_. Remember I said that if you wanna have a girl-to-girl talk, come to me. C'mon then," She chuckled at the next line. "Let the Listen-Lady hear your problems,"

Serena smirked for a moment, remembering the story Marge told her when she was working as the 'Listen-Lady'.

"Well, I'm not sure why I'm depressed. I have a good-enough-job, great friends and great life…but something seems missing. I'm not sure what…"

"Hmm," Marge frowned. "Sorry to bring it up, but do you think it's…that time?"

Serena paused.

"Perhaps…but I don't normally mourn until later on. I can tell if I was grieving." She shook her head. "That's not it." Serena explained. Marge and Serena drank their coffee before continuing.

"Maybe you need a holiday. Let your mind rest, instead of thinking of everything."

Serena blinked, thinking of Marge's idea.

"I could…that could work…I may need to leave Springfield,"

Fear swept across Marge's face. Serena saw her reply and she gave her a chuckle. "Nah, I rather not. I love Springfield too much. It's been my home ever since I was born, so I don't think its home."

Marge nodded. It must be something else.

"Has a certain thing been bothering you lately?" Marge asked, smiling gently at Serena. Serena leaned her head down, tapping her chin.

"Well…I've been…dreaming," She paused, looking at Marge for a reaction. She was only listening for more, so Serena continued. "This dream seems to be occurring when I'm upset. Basically, all I could remember was this man in the darkness bending over to me saying…" Serena's eyes widened. Something suddenly clicked into place. She looked at Marge suddenly. "…'I love you'…"

Marge smiled, snapping her fingers.

"That _must_ be the problem!" She exclaimed. "You're alone, I guess…"

Serena smiled, pleased to feel alive suddenly.

"It must be that then. It's been bugging at me for ages," She looked at Marge. "You remember when I went out with Kieran Taylor?" Marge nodded. "He was my last boyfriend, and that was when I was 15. I'm now 24 and single…" She slouched over the table, taking a quick sip of her coffee. "…and certainly not happy about it. I guess when Kieran dumped me, I got too depressed and scared to go and see anyone. But I think that has changed now."

Marge smiled brightly, an idea clicked in her head.

"Serena, what if my sisters and I will help you out with the men. I'm sure one of them would like you,"

"What? A Metallica-Slipknot-fan-Rocker-babe?" Serena laughed gently. "I don't think so,"

"Oh c'mon," Marge giggled, trying to encourage her friend. "I'm sure _someone_ will like you," She leaned over and grabbed onto Serena's hands, squeezing them tightly. Serena bit her lip.

"Yeah, but do you think I'll like them?" Serena's question stopped Marge. It depends really, she thought. After what Kieran did to Serena, she couldn't blame her for being so paranoid.

Serena was feeling down, so she decided to stop the questions.

For the rest of the morning, Marge and Serena enjoyed their coffee, and even went shopping. The girl-to-girl time filled Serena with joy once again. Occasionally, Marge would point out some men as suggestion that she should go and say 'hi', but Serena always answered with either a low 'no' or a turn away from the suggested man. They didn't seem right…

Marge's hope was dying down. And Serena felt guilty again.

"_There is no soul_

_No soul could chain mine_

_and call it it's own_

_I'll be yours…"_

**- Lordi's The icon of dominance**


	4. A new Interest

**You're Not Here**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Interest**

A knock on the door made Serena walk towards it, curious of who ever it could be. She saw the face of Otto, the long black haired bus driver who takes Bart and Lisa to school. When he held a bunch of roses in front of her, Serena stared back at him.

The next visitor was Barney, one of Homer's friends. Soon, Lenny and Carl came along. Disco Stu, Comic Book guy, Dr. Nick, even sideshow Mel. Serena swallowed hard. More men came to the house. Baffled about this, Serena knew something was happening. When the door was knocking again, she met eyes with Moe. He grinned at her happily.

"Moe!" Serena beamed. He grinned again. "Why…erm…" So many questions came to her head and she didn't know which one to start. "Why are you guys here?"

Moe grabbed onto Serena's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, Homer and Marge told us that you were looking for someone to love. So, I'm here for that." He grinned.

Serena eyed Moe frightfully. Certainly not her type of man. But she allowed him in anyway. She looked down the street and glared hotly, but playfully, at Marge's home. Her best friend was only trying to help, and she knew that very well.

As Serena was not interested in any of the men, she passed the time until Nakita came back home, playing chess, using seashells.

Serena won.

Serena and Otto betted on who could hold their breath the longest.

Serena won.

Then they arm-wrestled. Otto won-not without some difficulty-righty.

Lefty, they went to a draw. They went again. Another draw.

Serena put her hand down for a third go, but Otto waved her off.

Then Moe offered Serena a new job. She declined. Then Moe decided to propose to her. She declined that, too, which didn't seem to upset him too much.

"I was just trying to show you that my heart longs to be in the right place,"

Serena gave him a small smile, but said nothing. These men were just a great big head-ache.

Soon, Nakita threw her bag onto the floor in the hallway. It was 05:02pm when she closed the front door after coming back home. She has been down town to look for a job and hung around with her friends. When she entered the front room, she noticed a lot of men sitting around, talking to Serena. Nakita blinked, utterly confused, but soon Serena dived towards Nakita.

"Nakita, how was your day?"

"Oh, it's be okay thanks," Nakita smiled happily, but then she glanced around her nervously. "What's with all of the men?"

Serena held in her laugh.

"My good Old from Marge decided to send some men down to see me," Nakita blinked again, this time, more confused. Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later." She stood up and faced the crowded men. "Okay guys, I did say when my sister comes back you would leave."

There were numerous casual 'okay', moaning 'aww' and whispering 'ring me' as they left. Moe tried to kiss Serena's hand, but she snatched it away. Otto winked at her and she giggled nervously.

After closing the door shut, Serena leaned her back on the door and she sighed deeply. Nakita waited until her older sister realised her. She giggled weakly.

"I'm sick of being loveless," She muttered. Nakita replied by smiling to herself. She knew that Serena was alone all this time. She knew her heart was aching for someone to take care of her. Serena would often make hateful comments about herself, wishing that she would rather be crazy and thrown in an insane asylum rather then put up with this heartache. Nakita couldn't do much, and her head hung low, stuck with words.

Serena remembered, at the age of 15, Kieran pulling her aside after school, leaving Marge alone. And then Kieran put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Serena, I have something to say…" and she knew then. It was her worse nightmare comes true, and she burst into tears.

Her eyes were full now, as well.

Later on that night, Serena was called to the Police department. Serena left Nakita at home about 7:30pm.

"Serena?"

Serena had made her way, unconsciously, into Chief Wiggum's office. Serena was not in the best-of-moods back at the Police Department.

Serena sat by the desk, her feet both propped up on the desk; her body leaned back into the swivel chair. Chief Wiggum was another close friend of Serena, since they worked together for so long.

Serena looked up, and saw Chief Wiggum standing in the doorway, carrying an armful of folders, containing Prisoners' details.

"Hey," She said quietly. He walked past the multiple desks and stood before his main desk.

"A few potential jobs. Thought you might like a look. You know, perhaps to talk to them…like you used to. I know you miss doing that."

She frowned at the idea, wondering whether she should bother. Chief Wiggum was trying-as she supposed Marge had been-to help her forget about many things. Sweet, but…

Chief Wiggum cleared his throat, waiting.

'_Oh, what the hell,'_ Serena decided mentally and flipped open the folder.

There was a photo of Fat Tony on top.

'_For fuck's sake,_' she thought furiously. _'Fat Tony?'_

Ridiculous that anyone could hang around with someone like him. He was too boring to Serena's interest. Too full of himself. With her mood, how could she sit there and talk to him?

She looked at Chief Wiggum, feeling guilty again with her lack of compassion with the Prisoners. And besides…

"I don't want to bother with Fat Tony again. He's too eager to talk about himself. Never gives me a chance to socialise with him."

She tossed the folder aside.

Chief Wiggum nodded.

"I know. Quite loud too. I was thinking he wasn't the type of guy you would talk to, anyway. How about Johnny Tightlips?" he handed her another folder.

"To talk or to hit?" She murmured bitterly.

"Either. Perhaps both."

Serena shrugged to the surprise of Chief Wiggum. The idea didn't thrill her.

She appreciated Chief Wiggum's efforts, but it was silly for her to even try to think of working right now, and that needed to get said.

She smiled at the quiet Policeman, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm not in the mood of talking. I just…" She paused, and then she knew what she wanted. "Is it possible that I can stay at the Jail-House?"

Chief Wiggum paused, confused.

"I'm sure its okay," He opened his mouth again, then closed it and the open it again. "Can I ask why?"

Serena giggled.

"And do you have plain paper and pencils?" Chief Wiggum blinked. "I just wanna draw. I have an urge to sketch something."

That brought a smile upon Chief Wiggum's worried face. He remembered Serena would always sit in the Jail-House sketching her friends she had back in Prison as they spoke about endless things. He remembered clearly, a happy little soul that would calm the raging men around them. But she left that since something happened. It gave her a bad reputation for a while. He wouldn't blame her. She was just slowly coming back to the Jail-House.

Chief Wiggum smiled and she laughed again.

"Well, Serena, we haven't got any here right now. But the boys and I are going out to get Donuts. You want us to buy them for you?"

"Yes please," Serena smiled brightly. She gave him the money before he left. When they left, Serena remained in the police office. She sat there thinking, waiting for them to come back. She glanced at the folders and she decided to take a cheeky look at the photos. She skipped Fat Tony, Johnny Tightlips, Herman, and Snake Jailbird. She snorted at some of them. They didn't seem to excite her anymore. It was always the same people.

She decided to skim through many more folders that were set aside. She saw all of the names before. Nothing caught her attention.

Until now…

She stopped and search for the folder she chucked before. She pulled it out and her eyes savoured the new black printed words on the page. A name she doesn't believe to have seen before:

**Robert Underdunk Terwilliger**

"_Blue sky to forever  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
It would be a much better sight with you, with me,"_

**- Amira's You're Not Here  
**


	5. Robert Underdunk Terwilliger

_Oh yeah guys, during this chapter, don't ask about the metal rings around Sideshow Bob's hair. I was wondering how a conversation would start off…^-^ Enjoy _

**Chapter 3**

**Robert Underdunk Terwilliger**

Serena stared at the folder for a while; many questions filled her head like crazy. She never knew a Robert Terwilliger. Curious about this new person, she decided to take a cheeky look inside. The photos nearly blew her off her chair. His hair was amazing! Such a vivid hairstyle, like a Palm-Tree. This made Serena laugh to herself. His printed face stared back coldly at her, his dark eyes locked with her own. She felt her own heart stop. The face, she knew she remembered from somewhere. It enchanted her.

She flipped a few pages to check out the details. She read his name and personality details:

**Robert Underdunk Terwilliger**

**AKA Sideshow Bob.**

**Male**

Serena snapped her fingers, the snapping sound dissolved in the hollowness of the office.

"That's it!" She beamed. "That's how I knew him. I remember seeing his face when I was watching Krusty the Clown while I was baby-sitting with Bart when he was only a baby." She checked out his former occupations:

**Television personality**

**Criminal mastermind**

**Former Mayor of Springfield**

**Former Mayor of Salsiccia**

"Hmm," Serena frowned. Now to mention it, she has remembered seeing his face a few times before, thanks to his appearance on TV. But it has been a while since she last saw his face. She giggled to herself. This was something she wanted to do for ages. Meet a TV actor…who is thrown into Jail for some reason. She paused. Her eyes scanned for the Jail-Chamber he was kept in.

**Jail-Chamber 13**

13…bad luck…

She was about to see the reasons why he was thrown in Jail, but the Office Door clicked open and due to her being startled suddenly, she slammed the book closed and threw it on the desk.

Chief Wiggum and his men entered the office, replying to Serena with a large smile.

"Serena, you okay?" Chief Wiggum asked, quite concerned to see the shock over her face. She nodded. Chief Wiggum shrugged to his baffled men and handed Serena her pad a plain paper and pencils. After giving him quick thanks, she rushed away, leaving the perplexed men. Chief Wiggum looked down to a folder that appeared to be thrown away.

His face was replaced with a bright smile,

Typical of Serena to check out the Prisoners herself.

Serena slowly walked down the cold, dark hallway. She smiled as the Jail-House was at its quiet state. Nowadays, she preferred it like this. Her eyes scanned for the number 13.

10…11…12…

"Hey," A voice hissed behind her and a sudden grip tightened around her arm. Serena felt her blood go cold and her head snapped around, only to see the face of Snake.

"Snake, what's up?" Serena sighed deeply, relief fell over her face.

"What are you doing here, dudette?"

"Just hanging around like I normally do,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to draw for a bit."

"What, these losers?" Snake hissed a laugh, but Serena silenced him with a blazing glare.

"Well, I guess that makes you a loser here. It makes sense, since I'm not the one behind bars."

Snake snarled at her, but she only replied by smirking.

"When are you gonna help me out?" Snake changed the subject. Serena stared at him for a while.

"Whenever suits me." She shot back lowly. "I'm fed-up of being used to get you out. If this carries on, I may get sued and remembered the last time people hated me? Because of you and Esmeralda?"

Snake heard the infuriated tone in her voice.

"Yeah, well, that's life for you. You either love it or you hate it, dudette."

"Ever since that day happened, people hated _me_. Not Esmeralda!" She snarled furiously. Snake just glared at her. If she gets even more anger, the whole Jail-House will wake up.

Serena spun around, not wishing to talk to anyone anymore. The moment that disaster was brought up, she gets angry very easily. And somehow Snake felt a little sorry for her…

Serena glared hotly down the hallway, coming back to the plan she had originally. Something told her to apologise to Snake, as even though he's a criminal and a bastard at times, he really did treated her like his younger sister. But she held that thought in. She wanted to show him how unforgiving she feels now.

The good times of the past suddenly flooded around her. She closed her eyes; the muscles around her eyes were aching. She missed those happy times, and with no one to talk to, it was very hard to express herself in public. She uses the refuge of drawing and writing, each thing resembled her angered past.

**Jail-Chamber 13.**

She stopped and looked up, smiling at the number. Her eyes travelled down to a figure lying restlessly on the small, musty-green bed.

Serena's wide eyes squinted through the soft darkness at the figure curiously and then widened slightly as she saw the ultra-abnormal hairstyle. The pale washed-out blue moonlight shone throughout the metallic bars, so she could see quite well.

The figure was tall and lean. Clothes of orange, in contrast of his shockingly brunette palm-tree shape hair that fell a little over his forehead but mostly fluffed-up spikes. His back was turned to Serena, but she smiled.

It was him. Suddenly, being allowed in his presences seemed like meeting a king. It was an unfamiliar feeling. She felt so special to even be standing behind the bars. She peered through the metal, cold rusty bars, her eyes fixed on the sleeping figure. She could hear the soft snoring, and it made her smile weakly. That feeling of sitting besides the bars talking to the people was coming back.

She sat down, her eyes focused on him and him only. She liked him. Even though she hasn't spoken to him before, she felt so close to him. She remembered giggling at the actions he performed back with Krusty the Clown. She held onto the pencil and placed it on the paper she balanced on her lap.

Then she was off. The drawing she was doing took her off to another world. Pity she forgot about her MP3 Player…

Time sure did fly by as she drew. Her eyes occasionally snapped back at him, and she would finish off the finest details of his hair, the body, even his abnormal massive feet. She smirked.

She liked men with big feet. You know what they say about men and big feet…The bigger the feet, the bigger the…

She shook her head. She didn't think it was true at all. But she stifled a laugh, in case she wakes anyone up. She was thinking hard about something. She was mentally arguing with herself, she hates admitting things that are true to herself…

Something swiped down before her. Her blood stopped. Then her pencil was gone. All that was left from its quick departure was a massive, thick black line across the drawing. Her heart broke and she hatefully glared up at the source of disturbance. That was when her face shifted to a shocked expression. Lingering over her, the figure of Robert, his massive locks, which for some reason had metal rings around them, flung over his face, but his malevolence dark eyes glittered evilly below him. In his hand was her pencil, which was snapped. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped suddenly. Serena, naturally, hugged the drawing pad against her chest and she scrambled away from him. His eyes pierced at her hotly. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"I was…drawing…"

"Drawing what?" He shot back, dropping the pencil in front of his enormous shoes. Serena gasped for air, trying to answer. "Well?" His voice became sterner.

"I was drawing you…asleep…" She stood up, staggering backwards for a moment. He glared hotly at her again, a mask of shadows lurked over his face. "Can I ask…?" Serena paused. "What's with the metal bands around your hair?"

"It's to prevent them getting messy, I guess," He muttered. "I do get bored you know," Serena smiled lightly.

"I understand bad hair days. Horrible days," She whispered, her throat was tight due to her immense dose of fright. His face soon softened, only slowly. Serena looked at her drawing pad, and with every ounce of courage, she reached towards him, handing the sketch of him to him. He looked at it for a moment. "You can have a look…" She murmured. "Sorry for the big gash across it…" She added sadly. The Prisoner gave Serena a cold stare before snatching it away from her. He looked at it, then at Serena, as if not to believe she could draw. He examined the drawing.

"So what do you do? You sketch sleeping bodies?"

Serena wasn't sure whether she should answer. Ignoring his questions, he glanced at the artwork. His face softened even more. He looked at Serena. "Hey," He said, his voice now gentle. "These are actually good," He looked at the image again and, with his eyes fixed on the image, he sat on his bed. "So, you like drawing?"

"I…I do allsorts really…" Serena answered shyly. She crawled back to her sitting spot she leapt out of before, now that it seemed safe.

"I really like this," he exclaimed. Serena managed a small smile.

"I'm…glad you do," She felt her throat easing off, and her heart calming down.

"How long did you do this?"

"Just for only 10-mintues," Serena replied. She looked at the Prisoner. "Robert?" He looked up. "How did you know…that I was here?"

"I was awake all this time. I heard that little argument you had with Snake." He answered. He looked at the Sketch, feeling honoured to be sketched so beautifully. Shame about the line of horror across it… "Is it true that Snake's your Half-Brother?"

Serena's jaw dropped.

"_No!_" She gasped. "He's my older sister's boyfriend, _not_ husband," Together, they chuckled at the small mistake and for some reason, it felt as if it was the first time Serena ever had a friend. She shrugged. "Well, at least she's lucky to have someone,"

He looked at Serena.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She said instantly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He paused.

"I used to have someone, but we got devoiced and she was murdered," He muttered. Serena clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, that's awful!"

"It was about three-years ago," he muttered. "I'm fine now. We separated two years before that. So," he shrugged. "I guess I'm not as bad as I used to."

Serena's head bowed down.

"I know what it's like to lose someone…" She whispered.

She heard shuffling and she looked up. He had placed the drawing pad on his bed and was leaning towards her on the edge of his bed, his interest grew. He wanted to know more? Serena blinked, but she sighed deeply. "It was a while back, about 12 years ago…"

Serena pulled out her mobile phone and flipped through numerous images. She clicked onto an image and instantly, a photo of a woman was revealed.

Caroline Jordison, sitting in a ¾ position in an arm-chair that seemed to have been used by royalty, dressed in black pants, and a bright white shirt, the buttons undone, showing partly her exposed chest. Nothing explicit was shown. She was sitting tall, her hair, dark brown and shoulder-length at that time, flashing her devil-may-care smile, an expression that Serena had rarely seen her wear, and she suddenly realized, the last few days they were together.

Hmmm.

Underneath the image was a golden plaque that said:

**CAROLINE JORDISON 1961-2005.**

It's hard to believe her mother has been gone for so long-12 years ago that the Police led her into her next door neighbour's house, and her neighbour Barbara had swallowed her up in her arms, her sisters sobbing hysterically. Serena just shut herself down. Her day at high school was a very good day, then suddenly strangers intruding on her world and asking her over and over again if she was alright, how awful, she just wanted to be left alone. It was hard to believe as it was. The last encounter she had with her Mother was when she was unwell on the couch. At that age, at the minor age of 12, she never understood the dangers of smoking and drinking. By the time she realized how she died, it was too late to stop her. She remembered the police just standing opposite to Serena, who was clueless, and said "Serena, we're very sorry, but-." And then she knew. One of _**THE**_ worst nightmares come true, and she burst into tears.

Her eyes were full again.

She locked eyes with her portrait for a moment, and returned her Mother's smile.

She glanced up to the Prisoner and showed him the image of her mother. He examined her.

"She was my mother. She died when I was only 12 years old…" Serena murmured, tears threatening to come out. He sighed deeply and handed the phone back to her.

"Sorry to hear that…" What was that? The most criminal mastermind saying sorry to a small girl? He was baffled to feel emotions again, but he knew that he could relate with her.

Serena felt the same. She felt so closely related to him. The feel of rejection, lost, full of broken thoughts no one could repair.

Serena shrugged, unable to answer. After a short while Serena looked up to him and smiled.

"Let's start again," She said. He blinked at her as she held her hand out through the metal bars and flashed a bright smile. "My name is Serena. Nice to meet you Robert,"

He laughed, quite evilly, but he reached over and shook her hand anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena. Oh, and just call me Bob," He smirked darkly back at her. When his hand gripped onto Serena's, he was surprised how small her hand was compared to his.

"I rather call you Sideshow Bob," Serena giggled and he gave her another smirk of agreement.

"_What have I become,_

_My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know,_

_Goes away in the end…"_

**-Johnny Cash's Hurt**


	6. Danger Zone

**Chapter 4**

**Danger Zone**

Serena and Sideshow Bob spoke all night about numerous things, from politics, cars and crime to games, families and situations. Serena would sit closely to the bars listening to Sideshow Bob's stories, and she would enjoy them with glee. Sideshow Bob enchanted Serena more and more. His voice was immense. She adored it. Such a strong accent. She didn't care about anyone anymore, expect for her and Sideshow Bob. She was just happy to be making friends back at the prison once again.

It was until Chief Wiggum started to heavily walk down the cold hallway they began to stop. He stopped before Serena and was quite shocked to see Sideshow Bob sitting closely to the bars on his side, leaning on the wall, relaxed. He bit his lip, worried about this. Sideshow Bob was a vicious Mastermind and a very dangerous one too. Serena would normally talk to the safer ones, but this seemed more worrying.

"Erm, Serena, it's getting late. It's 02:30am already. Don't you think you should come back home with Nakita? She's been worried about you." Chief Wiggum eyed Sideshow Bob carefully, who sharply glared at him, angry that he interrupted their time. Serena sighed. She honestly didn't want to leave Sideshow Bob alone, but Nakita has been alone at home for a long time now, and she _must_ be worried.

"Okay, I guess so," She sighed. "Just let me say goodbye,"

Chief Wiggum nodded. Serena leaned towards the bars to Sideshow Bob, trying to be as close as she can. She weaved her hand towards him and gripped onto his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back, I promise," She smiled and he felt himself warming up inside when he saw it.

"Okay," He replied, his voice was soft. "Goodnight Serena,"

"Goodnight Sideshow Bob," She replied.

"C'mon," Chief Wiggum urged. Serena rolled her eyes and Sideshow Bob smirked at it. She was annoyed of being forced out of the jail-House. She stood up and together, Serena and Chief Wiggum walked down the cold hallway. Sideshow Bob stood up in his prison cell and gripped onto the bars, peering through the bars, watching Serena walking away, hoping she would keep her promise. He was enjoying himself, too.

"Serena," Chief Wiggum muttered at a long length. He heavily sat onto his chair behind his desk and paused for a moment. He turned to Serena and his heart dropped. Somehow, she knew he was going to tell her off. She stood there, her wide, innocent eyes now as cold as stones, staring at Chief Wiggum, with her arms folded across her chest, her expression now bitter. He sighed deeply. "Serena, I don't think it's a good idea to get close with Sideshow Bob…"

"Why?" She snapped, her voice suddenly as cold as ice. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "What's the big problem? Is the woman supposed to be in the kitchen instead of talking with humans?"

"I'm not saying that, Serena," Chief Wiggum replied. Serena closed her mouth, like a defiant child. "What I am saying is that you shouldn't get too close with a Criminal mastermind. I mean, he's evil! It could be dangerous!"

"You'd be surprise what I can do," Serena narrowed her eyes darkly. "Even with dangerous men,"

Chief Wiggum looked away, thinking.

"I don't know, Serena-"

"Listen," Serena interrupted sharply. "I know what you're saying, but Sideshow Bob is human. Just like you and me. Doesn't that mean he has the rights to speak to people? I like him!"

"Like him?" Chief Wiggum yelped in horror, standing up. "Serena, don't you ever say that again. Bob is Springfield's worse criminal, and he tried to murder people!"

"Tried but he never did," Serena sharply shot back. "He's in Jail for Attempt Murder. It's different."

Chief Wiggum glared hotly at her, and her eyes fell. Somehow, she knew she couldn't win this battle, no matter how right she was. So she remained in silence. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Her eyes looked up, and Chief Wiggum saw the longing in her eyes. "I know what has happened to you and Snake in the past about…" he paused and Serena's eyes narrowed. Not in rage, but from stopping tears. "You know…" Serena nodded. "But listen, I believe you. Sadly, not a lot of people do. If you get too close with Bob, things may get worse."

"That incident happened three years ago," Serena's voice had a sharp edge. She never liked talking about that moment in her life with Snake.

"I know." He paused. "Okay, you can be with Sideshow Bob, but promise me you won't get too close,"

Serena looked away. It was a simple promise, but it felt like the hardest promise she has ever made. She finally turned to the large policeman and nodded.

"Okay,"

He smiled.

"That's a girl," They embraced each other for a moment before Serena set off to home.

When she came back home, Nakita was sitting on the couch. She jumped out of her seat to Serena.

"Serena," She piped up. "I was so worried about you! What were you doing?" Serena looked down at her young sister; her chocolate brown hair was dyed light, silvery blue from the moonlight. Serena closed her eyes.

"I made a friend,"

"Really?" Nakita cried out happily. "Who is it? I bet you feel so much better! It's just like the good old days, huh?"

"Yes, Nakita," Serena smiled lightly. Nakita noticed the small smile.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Oh, I am. I'm just tired,"

"So, who is your new friend?" Nakita asked in excitement. Serena looked down at her sister, thinking. Sideshow Bob was and _still is_ Springfield's worse criminal. If she told Nakita that, perhaps she'll go against her, just like Chief Wiggum was. She bit her lip. She didn't wanted to lie either. She might as well tell the truth…

…somehow, she couldn't.

"No one," She chocked silently. Serena began to walk to the kitchen. Nakita's smile vanished, disappointed. She jumped towards her.

"Come on, please Serena, _tell_ me!" She begged, grabbing onto her arm. Serena paused, and then turned away, thinking. She was her _little sister!_ How could she tell her that she was friends with a Murderous soul?

Serena blinked sadly, looking to the floor.

"No, Nakita. It's getting late. Besides, aren't you worried that I may be friends with criminals?"

"Serena, you're a friendly person to anyone!" Nakita smiled. "It's no surprise,"

Nakita was right. Serena sighed, the cold wind from the open kitchen window suddenly sent chills around her, and it reminded her of Sideshow Bob…

"I'm friends with a guy called Robert," Serena managed a small smile. She wasn't lying…yet she wasn't telling the entire truth. But she felt comfortable. Nakita smiled, happy with the answer and together they got ready for bed.

By the time Serena was lying down on her bed, she stared to the ceiling, and could think of nothing…

…but Sideshow Bob…

"_Well Your Faith Was Strong But You Needed Proof_

_You Saw Her Bathing On The Roof_

_Her Beauty And The Moonlight Overthrew Ya_

_She Tied You To Her Kitchen Chair_

_And She Broke Your Throne And She Cut Your Hair_

_And From Your Lips She Drew The Hallelujah,"_

**-Amanda's Hallelujah**


	7. I like your pants, Missy

**Chapter 5**

**I Like Your Pants, Missy**

It's been some time since Serena felt like that. No sleep, yet, she was wide awake and happy about it. Serena sat by the dining table, smiling happily towards Nakita. She smiled back.

"You gonna look for that new job again?"

"Actually, I've found something yesterday," Nakita replied. "I'm going to have an interview with them today,"

"What is it?" Serena asked after eating a dose of cereal.

"Oh, some hydroelectric thing…" Nakita giggled. "I can't remember the whole name,"

Serena shrugged.

"Hmm, fair enough. So, you're going for your interview now?"

"Well, soon," Nakita looked up to Serena. "What about you?"

Serena paused.

"I wanna see my new friend,"

"Back at Prison?"

"Yeah,"

Nakita smiled.

"Okay,"

Serena sighed happily.

Serena was very grateful Nakita has finally found a job. Well, something close to that so far. Serena bumped into Chief Wiggum by Krusty Burgers, so they went back to the Prison together. As Serena followed on with Snake's bike, she felt a warm feeling in her heart. She was coming back like the good old times.

And she smiled behind her helmet.

They pulled up in the Police Car Station, with Snake's prized-possession bike beside it. They walked down the hallway towards the office. Serena noticed something. There was no noise or anything. That was when she found out that the Prison Cells were empty.

"Where are the men?" She asked.

"Oh, they're outside cleaning up the leaves." Chief Wiggum replied from the front with his two men.

"Yeah, they'll be back shortly. They do this every so often," Lou looked over his shoulder down at the small girl. She smiled. A lot of people mocked her about her size compare to most of her friends. Most likely because most of her friends were men. But she was dangerous. A Tarantula is small… but dangerous.

Chief Wiggum sat down with a great big sigh, as he pulled out a massive pink box of donuts. His men joined in too. They offered Serena a donut, but she shook her head to it. She was still thinking about the 'argument' Chief Wiggum and Serena had last night. Hopefully, he would have forgotten about it. Chief Wiggum and his men began to talk about something this morning back at the schools. Serena didn't want to be involved. Instead, she smiled at the window and stood up, peering through. She looked at the bright blue skies and then to the land before her. The grass was filled with multiple leaves. Countless men were picking up, racking or stacking the leaves. She was mostly impressed with the large pile of leaves. She only realised who stood beside it. She saw a figure, wiping his forehead with a white handkerchief and smiled proudly at his work. She saw the bright orange Prison suit and his massive shoes. She recognised the hair-style instantly. She felt her face split into a smile and suddenly, the world was heaven again.

She realised how close she was with Sideshow Bob already. Very close. He was, now, her best male friend. She always felt pleased when she saw him and she smiled blissfully. It was so good to see him again!

She blinked and her eyes met with Sideshow Bob. He stared back and then, he replied by smiling. She saw him wave his handkerchief to her. Serena felt shy suddenly, the bashful heat in her face gathered as she waved back shyly.

She heard a massive gust of wind outside, and so did Sideshow Bob. There was a moment of freeze, and then suddenly, the gust of wind ambushed towards Sideshow Bob's pile of leaves and with one big blow, the leaves blew away. She blinked, startled, but she saw the lean man raged in anger, throwing his rack on the floor. Serena stifled a laugh, but she saw no point in hiding it, so she burst out laughing instead, cutting the police officers all dead. Sideshow Bob glared hotly at Serena, but when he realised that she was laughing, his face grew soft and he smiled.

"You still like Sideshow Bob?"

Serena turned around to see the Policemen staring back at her for an answer. She nodded, scared of speaking. Chief Wiggum sighed. "You know he's a criminal, don't you?" He asked, desperate worry on his face.

"I know,"

"You want to go out and see him?" Serena's mouth dropped open, so did Chief Wiggum's men. But the fat policeman replied with a large smile. Was this true? Serena wasn't sure.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you want to see your friend or not?" Chief Wiggum was still smiling. When Serena realised he was being serious, she beamed. And then she nodded. "But the boys and I are going to be with you, is that fair?"

"Fair enough to me," Serena agreed happily. Chief Wiggum stood up and pulled out a spare pistol from under his draw and handed it towards Serena. She stared at it. She wasn't sure if she was speechless from horror or surprise. It has been a while since she held a gun. She remembered the times she would go out with Chief Wiggum and his men to find Criminals. She did join the army after all, so she knew how to work with a measly pistol. She held an AK-47 before. She knew he was being safe. They were about to enter a field full of Criminals. She grabbed it, and for some strange reason, it was so good to hold onto a pistol again.

When Sideshow Bob saw Serena walking towards him with policemen on both sides, he beamed a bright smile, a smile no one has ever seen before.

"Hello Serena!" He burst out, rushing towards her after throwing his rack away. He jumped in front of Serena, their bodies really close. They both smiled brightly to each other. Chief Wiggum wasn't happy about it and he stood between the friends.

"Okay, okay, space!" He called out, pushing them apart. But the 'space' was more of a restriction point. Serena sighed sadly and Sideshow Bob frowned. But he soon smiled again.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

Serena laughed.

"I did promise, remember?" Serena smiled, giving Sideshow Bob a friendly punch in the arm. Chief Wiggum wasn't amused with the physical contact, but they didn't pay any attention to him. Only his men…

Sideshow Bob eyed Serena's Leather outfit for a moment.

"What's with the outfit?"

"Oh, it's my Bike suit. I ride bikes," She chuckled. He nodded in approval.

"Hmm, nice," He grinned, looking at her outfit, which was leathery-tight around her curves and her body. "I like a woman who knows her machines," Chief Wiggum's eyes hotly glared at Sideshow Bob, every ounce of trust ran away from him. It only came to Serena. He only hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"I know more then that," Serena smirked darkly. He gave the dark smirk back, only much evil. Soon, a balding, overweight prisoner with a leering, gap-toothed smile looked at Serena.

"Like your leather pants, missy!" He tried to pull a sexy tiger-growl to her and spanked her. Chief Wiggum and his men were stunned and Sideshow Bob gave the man the burning glare.

But Serena laughed, a single _click_ startled the prisoner and what Serena pulled out from her back-pocket was the Pistol Chief Wiggum handed over to her. She smirked and Sideshow Bob was even more impressed. In fact, he was incredibly impressed. She aimed the Pistol at the Prisoner, who staggered back.

Chief Wiggum gasped.

"Serena, no!"

"I like your teeth!" She smiled. The Prisoner glared heatedly at her and gave her the finger. Lou sent the Prisoner away and Serena laughed loudly. She hid the Pistol again and turned back to Sideshow Bob. He smirked at her.

"Hmm, Bikes and Guns," He laughed lowly. "Must be my lucky day,"

"Well, I'm honoured." Serena giggled. Chief Wiggum glanced at his Mickey Mouse watch.

"Erm, Serena, the men are coming back in. Come back to the Prison with us," Chief Wiggum nervously looked at Sideshow Bob, who gave him a deathly glare; his narrow dark eyes sharply pierced him angrily.

"Okay," Serena noticed Sideshow Bob's enraged glare, but she smiled at him, which made it vanish. "Hey, be grateful I was able to see you here," He smiled to himself. True, very true indeed.

"Touché, Serena," He smirked. "I'll see you soon,"

"You bet!"

Serena couldn't stop thinking about his voice, the way he spoke about his stories from his life. By the time they returned to Prison, Serena was already rushing down the corridor to see him. She rushed past Snake, who watched her run away from him. He paused, confused mostly. She spent more time coming to see Sideshow Bob instead of himself. He was her big sister's boyfriend! Isn't it fair?

She sat onto the floor and glanced at the time on her phone.

11:55am.

Perfect!

"_If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby  
Never felt so lonely, then you came along…"  
_**-Amira's You're Not Here**


	8. Serena's Secret

_Ohh, it's the moment you have been waiting for. The times when Chief Wiggum mentions about an incident from the past that Serena hates talking about. In this instalment, she reveals all…well, all that she knows of so far… Mwahaha…..enjoy anyway ;)_

**Chapter 6**

**Serena's Secret**

Serena, once again, spent hours talking to Sideshow Bob. Most of the time, he showed her little Castles in bottles he created and how he won a Grammy Award…and then lost it. He even explained how he tried to kill people, but ended up never actually killing. He hesitated about talking about his murderous plans, but Serena encouraged him to explain. She was very interested.

"I've heard various stories," Serena pointed out, crossing her legs as she sat closer to the Jail-Cell. "But I rather hear the truth from the guy himself,"

Sideshow Bob laughed darkly for a moment, as he shuffled closer to her. He explained about his numerous plans and Serena nodded once and a while. After he explained it, he closed his eyes and looked away, ashamed for his plans to be foiled. But he looked at Serena when he heard her clapping. "Wow, those plans are amazing!" She smiled. "I mean, you are such a genius! I couldn't think of complex stuff like that,"

Sideshow Bob smiled back, happy that someone admired his work, but his expression instantly turned grave.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

Serena giggled.

"Bob, you're as much human as I am. I'm not scared,"

"Aren't you?"

"Nope,"

Sideshow Bob, under the shadows of his Cell, smiled joyfully with a hint of darkness.

"Well, I appreciate your compliments," he bowed his head towards her. "Thank you," Serena giggled again, and pretended to bow down back to him with an invisible dress.

"No problem," She giggled. She watched as Sideshow Bob crept closer to the Jail-Bars, peering through at Serena, his interest grew even more.

"Serena, would you be disgusted if I asked you a very personal question?" His voice was soft and deep, the type of voice she adored. Serena shrugged.

"I guess it varies," She answered honestly. "Depends," She smiled and waved her hand to him. "Go on,"

Sideshow Bob waited for a moment.

"That incident with you and Snake," Serena's eyes widened. "What happened, exactly?"

Serena looked to the floor and sighed deeply. She has never told anyone the whole story before. But she looked at Sideshow Bob, his narrow eyes held onto her own.

"Well, I guess since you told me your secrets, I guess I can tell mine," She leaned her back against the uncomfortable bars and she stared at the empty cell before her. "I have never told anyone this, so consider yourself lucky," She giggled weakly. Sideshow Bob just sat on his bed and listened. Serena paused, wondering when to start. It seemed so hard explaining something she tried to forget about, but he was listening. No one else would listen to her, but he _was_! It gave her hope to speak. "Well, it happened three years ago, about a week later today…" She closed her eyes, thinking.

**-Flashback-**

_I mean…seriously, I was pissed off then. I was a very angry woman. I would go on rampages for nothing, hurting whatever may come. It was because I was still in the horrible heartache-state about my Mother's Death. I never really got over it for a moment._

_I normally worked at the Prison Cells with chief Wiggum and everyone. I would sit down and talk to the imprisoned men there. They were nice and everything. I would sing to them, greet them all and when it was Christmas, I even gave presents to them. But the outside happiness was neglecting the happiness of myself in the inside. I was too busy making other people happy; I have forgotten and neglected myself. Most likely because my insides were plagued with murderous plans and criminal fantasies. But I kept that side away from everyone. I didn't realise how false I was being with everyone and including myself I was… until my nightmare…_

_Something happened to my older sister, Esmeralda. She was walking around after getting some stuff late at night, some guy tried to…rape her. Luckily, another man stopped him and Esmeralda managed to run away. She was in tears when she explained to story to Snake and Me. Like I said, I was a very angry woman. Anything could set me off; from a global hazard to an innocent young boy… anyway, Snake gave me a glance before he started to question my stressful sister._

"_Esmeralda, my darling Emerald, what did this man look like?" His voice was soothing to her, so she managed to explain. I stood by the corner, my eyes as dark as death. Each part my sister spoke about, every single blood-cell in my body began to boil this sudden blinding rage. _

_When Esmeralda's friend went to comfort her upstairs, Snake looked at me; our eyes matched the same hatred we had for the man. He grinned murderously to me and I flashed it back to him. _

_He knew what I wanted to do. I remembering him bending over to me and whispering: "Wanna join me?"_

_I did. I rode on his old Bike. The Bike he had that time. Just an old Honda. Anyway, luckily, Snake knew this man and we tracked him down. He was by Moe's Pub. It was already 3: 45am but I was wide awake. I had the urge to kill something. I just wanted to taste blood at the corner of my mouth, to see the red ooze spewed out of the body of my victim. I wanted to show him what was right and what was wrong. Problem was…what I did…or should I say, attempting to do was never right in the first place. _

_Snake parked by the side of Moe's and instantly he found him. Snake handed a knife towards me behind his back. I took it. Stainless steel, which made me smile, a sudden evil malicious laugh grew from my tongue and lips. _

_Snake yelled for him, his tone of voice was as angry as my emotions. The man ran. We chased after him. I've never felt so blood-thirsty in my life. We managed to rush towards him by the Apu's_ Kwik-E-Mart_. We cornered him. Now my rage was over my limits, I was physically too tired to do anything. I got so wound-up, I wasn't ready to fight. But something changed my attention. I heard a click and to my horror, Snake was pointing a fully-loaded pistol. He looked at me and noticed how horrified I was. I thought he had a knife, just like me. The man snarled at us. That was when I screamed at him._

"_You'll regret trying to rape my sister like that!"_

"_That's my girlfriend you just messed with," And with that, I screamed to heard an ear-shattering gun shot besides me. I wish I had more time to mock the man, because by the time I wanted to yell at him again, he was dead, a pool of dark red blood came out from his head. I snapped around to Snake, but his back was already towards me. I noticed that he was aiming the gun at someone else._

_A woman and a child in her arms…_

_I…I didn't know what to do. My heart was consumed with so much anger, I wish I reacted fast enough to Snake rather then my emotions. _

"_Snake, what are you doing?" I asked nervously._

"_These two are out pretty late! They saw us kill that man!"_

"_Us?" I piped back in horror. He glared hotly at me. "You mean you! I did nothing but followed you and hold a knife," By this time, I was very pleased that my anger past away and I was with my common-sense state again, but Snake wasn't. This was the moment I saw his murderous side. _

"_No!" He snapped heatedly, his gelled-back hair flicked around as he shook his head violently, rage caked his face like glue. "They're eyewitnesses! They saw this happen! You wanna go to jail?"_

"_I'm not going to jail! I did nothing!" I protested back. Snake scoffed a laugh._

"_Yeah, well, who was the little murderous fiend that tagged along with me and agreed to kill the man?"_

"_I thought you meant scare him,"_

"_You're just being a pussy!" Snake yelled, saliva sprayed in the darkness. I glared hotly at him, but I cared more about the Mother and Child. If Snake killed this woman, it'll just be a recollection of me being motherless. If that did happen, I would have never forgiven myself._

_Taking my life on the risk-wire, I dived towards Snake and we began to wrestle over the gun. The Woman cried out from her little spot and tried to run, holding onto the child protectively. Snake was stronger then me, but he struggled for a while. Then, my heart stopped. As we wrestled for the gun, Snake pulled violently to one side and shot a bullet. I was amazed at the shot, but it felt as if I was shot in the heart._

_Suddenly, I felt my heart go cold, crumbling in the centre of my chest and dying away instantly. I felt the little heroic golden-Halo above my head get knocked off and replaced with growing blood-red devil horns. I saw the woman freeze, no noise came from her. I saw a little wet, black spot in the centre of the child and they both stared at us in shock. One moment, they stood there like China Dolls, and when they crashed onto the floor, dead, I felt my life coming crashing down onto the floor beside them, dead as well._

_I screamed and Snake stared at the figures in horror. Instantly, my rage came upon me like a bullet train and I clenched my fist as hard as I could. I punched Snake across the face and he crashed onto the floor, the pistol flew out of his hand and landed beside the dead mother and child._

"_You bastard!" I screamed. I could have been able to hear my voice echo throughout Springfield. I rushed onto my feet towards his Bike. My body was shaking so hard, I found it hard to sit still on the Bike seat. I wanted to leave Snake to his doom and tell Esmeralda. I was so raged and so scared, that I had…an accident. I rode faster then I normally do…and to my fear, the bike tilted too far left…I crashed onto the road, screaming in horrendous pain, the indescribable pain struck me like Thunder and I cried out to the heavens for help. As the Bike crushed my left leg, I tried to prey it away from it, but several tons of metal was too hard for me. _

_I was sent to a hospital and I was fine soon. I do occasionally get the struggle of using my left leg and it does something lock itself, which it painful to snap back into place. I would cry out in the middle of the night when it did._

_After that incident, the Police found the bodies, and because of the incident that happened to me, they assumed it was me. Luckily, Chief Wiggum kept that source of information behind, but not for long…I was given the hottest glares and the most hateful looks from everyone for years. Even Esmeralda believed in the lies. No one listened to me, no matter how hard I tried to tell them. _

_So, I kept away from my Job in the Prison Cells. I have never forgiven Snake for that moment, and yet he didn't help me out of it and admitted the crime himself. He kept away from it._

_I do partly blame myself for moments. I mean…I could have said no to Snake when he invited me on his murdering spree. And I could have reasoned with him so that the Mother and Child would have rushed away safely and unnoticed. But I had to wrestle the gun…if I didn't…_

**-End of Flashback-**

"If I didn't argue with Snake…that mother and child would have came back home alive…"

The cold, grey concrete flooring suddenly had several droplets of hot water hitting the floor. That was until Serena noticed that she was crying. She sniffed loudly, clearing her throat. Sideshow Bob's jaw nearly hit the ground when she explained the story. What she told her was startlingly horrific. He didn't realise how much of a terrible state she has been, over many small things changed her life. She stared at the floor, scared of looking at Sideshow Bob, though she felt so free. She wasn't as clogged up as she was for the past three years.

Something white fluttered under her nose. She blinked her eyes clear and she could smell men aftershave. She looked and saw the same white handkerchief she encountered a few hours ago. She looked up; her tearful eyes looked through her hair. Sideshow Bob smiled, waving the handkerchief before her.

"There is a reason why I'm offering you this," he replied, his voice soft and it calmed her tears right down instantly. She smiled sadly and took the handkerchief.

"No one believed me. No one wanted to listen to me and no one stood up for me. So, I eventually didn't care about myself as much. I just wish people believed me as Guilt-Free…" Serena growled into the handkerchief. She rubbed her tears away with it, but kept hold of it tightly.

"I believe you, Serena,"

Serena looked up to Sideshow Bob, who actually grabbed hold onto her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Serena's heart fluttered with happiness. Was he being serious? Does he believe her?

She wiped her tears and giggled happily.

Sideshow Bob smiled back.


	9. Tearjerker

_Huzzah! Thankies guys for those lovely reviews, I have done more chapters for you. Enjoy ^-^_

**Chapter 7**

**Tearjerker**

It was coming up to midnight when Serena went to the Police Office. She was surprised that she wasn't cranky. She was complaining about the lack of sleep before, but now, she was grateful she could be able to stay up with Sideshow Bob. She opened the door, remembering that she has forgotten her phone in there. She looked at it, the phone bleeping wildly with missing calls and several text messages.

One was from Nakita:

**Going for the Job now. Wish me Luck. Xx**

Another one from Nakita, which made Serena smile:

**I GOT THE JOB! I GOT THE JOB! My boss is so nice to me too! And he's Ginger. But I like him! XD xxx**

She had a message from Snake, about 12:44am:

**Dude, I'm finally out of jail. I'll be seeing you back home after you finished flirting with your boyfriend. **

Serena frowned. She has forgotten that Snake was released in Prison, thanks to her once again. She remaindered herself that if he goes back to prison again, she's not helping him. Ever since that incident with the woman and child, their relationship has failed.

A few more from Snake:

**Serena, where the hell are you?**

Another one:

**Dude? Call me now!**

And the last one from Esmeralda:

**Serena, Nakita got the job! Isn't it great? To celebrate we are staying at mine and Snake's place. Come to mine after you're finished with Robert. Xx**

Her heart stopped. How did she know? Then she bit her lip for a moment. Nakita must have told her. She smiled in calmness. She looked back at the floor after deleting the read messages.

Staring at the floor unemotionally, she thought about everything that has gone on today. Nakita got the job. She was overwhelming with happiness. Snake and Esmeralda are happy too. But why does Serena feel dead inside still? She should be happy, but why isn't she?

She thought about Sideshow Bob, and then suddenly, she realised how much she was missing him. The only person who believed her troublesome past turned him into her new best male friend. He seemed to be the only one supporting her side of that story and she treasured that. He seemed too precious to lose. She thought about that face. That voice! His voice has such a rich passionate tone to it, it made her smile.

Her eyes snapped open, the sudden flood of warmth and happiness came to her.

That's it! Just the thought of his face made her happy. But she wished she could see it all the time.

Then an idea clicked into place. She began to rummage through the Prisoners files and finally found Sideshow Bob's folder. She stared at it with pleasantness filling her up.

"Why aren't I helping you?" Serena muttered to the file. She opened it and saw his Prisoner Photo staring back at her. Her heart suddenly ached.

His ex-wife was murdered. How horrible! She knew the pain of a dying close one. She bit onto her finger, her eyes tightly shut, but tears simply slipped through like sand. Silently, she cried, mourning for the dead. Why did she devoice him? How did she get murdered? Why did this happen?

The only answers could be told by Sideshow Bob, but what if she upsets him?

She slipped her fingers through the see-through wallet that held in the photos and she smiled at them all. What she was about to do was wrong, but she suddenly felt selfish.

She stashed the photos neatly in her back pocket, trying hard not to crush them.

Sideshow Bob was her sweetest friend, and yet she tried to think of many ways to help him out. She knew that Prison was a bad place to start…

How can I help?

That question floated around her head all the way to Snake's home. Serena parked Snake's bike by the letter box. When she came back home, Snake was the first one to dive towards her.

"Serena!" He yelled. She wasn't sure if he was angry or happy. She pulled her black helmet off. "Dude, where the hell have you been? It's 12:45 already!"

He seemed irritated.

"I was out," She muttered. She placed her hands in her two back pockets, touching the photos gently with her fingers. "I was talking to a friend. For a while now, I needed to speak to someone,"

"Esmeralda and I are here for you," he protested. "You don't need to talk to some Prisoner!"

"Well, I do!" She snapped back. "He's so close to me! He understands me, nor like you two!"

Esmeralda walked towards the front door, but no one took any noticed of her.

"We are too!" He shot back. "Why are you so wound up about nothing?"

"I'm wound-up with everything. I'm pissed off with things, okay?"

"Like what?" Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Take a wild guess!" Serena yelled.

Esmeralda dived between the thunderous heat between them.

"Guys, guys, please!" She cried out. "It's late; you're going to wake people up."

"I don't care!" Serena shot angrily. She could feel the hot-white temper growing in her head and heart.

"Don't you dare yell at my girlfriend!" Snake bellowed. Serena shook her head violently.

"Fuck you! She's my sister!" Serena took another breath to scream more, but Nakita was slowly walking towards the front door. Angry with everything, Serena gave up protesting and spun on her huge, steel-toe-cap boots and rushed towards Snake's bike. She shoved the bike helmet on. Snake chased after her, but by the time Serena hoped over the back of the Bike and started the engines instantly, she thundered down the road and Snake was lost in the fumes of his bike. Snake watched her disappear in the darkness.

Snake hated Serena for joining the Police Force and the Army. She would have quicker ways to get into vehicles and such.

Inside the Helmet, tears streamed down her face. Serena howled crying. She thought about going back to _Evergreen Terrence_, back home, or to Marge's home. But it was late. She didn't want to disturb Marge's family, even if she did say visit us at any time, day or night. Home seemed too dangerous. She didn't want to be in the house. She suddenly felt alone, and disappointed. She wanted to congratulate Nakita for her new job, but her rage took over. All she wanted to do was to be alone now.

When she stopped by some traffic lights, she pulled her helmet off and wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand. When one hand got too wet, she used the other one. Then it also got too wet. She rubbed her hands on her pants to dry them, but she remembered something precious. She fished one hand into a pocket and pulled out Sideshow Bob's handkerchief. She wiped her tears and it seemed to have healed her painful tears.

She stared at it, the delicate white cloth in the palm of her hand.

The lights turned to green, but Serena didn't move. She was too annoyed with the world. But she stared peacefully at the handkerchief. It made her smile. A few cars honked their horns behind her, but she took no notice. Soon, she clutched onto the handkerchief, courage grew within her. She knew what to do.

Placing the helmet back on, she pull a small smile. She knew where to go. She started the Bike again and just before the lights changed, she spun around on her bike and rushed down the dark street, back to the _Springfield Prison_.

She parked her bike in her usual spot. She pulled her helmet off and her Biker jacket. She looked down the hallway. The Security Guard was asleep by the desk. She smiled. She pulled her phone out and turned the thing on Silent Mode. Then she checked the alarms. Turned them all off. Then she turned her phone off. She wanted no one to bother her anymore. The close ones, who were supposed to be supportive, seemed to be the worse one to talk to now.

She silently walked down the hallway; all of the Prisoners seemed to be asleep too. She walked upon Sideshow Bob's cell. He was asleep. Good. She placed her helmet and jacket on the floor before her. She sat down and looked at him for a while, before curling up into a ball and closing her eyes. She soon went into a dreamless slumber.

During her sleep, more hot tears of heartache rolled down her face. She pulled the handkerchief, which was still in her shaking hand, close to her face. She sniffed the sweet smell of aftershave and it soothed her.

Sideshow Bob listened in the darkness, hearing the shuffling. He waited, until he knew that it was asleep. But he smiled to himself. He knew it was Serena, somehow, he could tell by her massive boots.

He sat up and looked over. Behind the bars, Serena laid on the stone flooring, motionlessly, asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling in her deep slumber. He smiled at her, but he noticed the red skin around her eyes, and the handkerchief in her hands. She's been crying.

"Oh Serena, what has happened to you?" He whispered. He stood out of his bed, yanking the bed-sheet silently and walked towards the bars. He weaved the blanket through the bars and gently placed it over Serena's resting body. He covered her up and smiled, walking back to his bed and sleeping again.


	10. Big Brother

**Chapter 8**

**Big Brother**

Serena was woken up by a violent shake.

"Hey, Serena, wake up!" Chief Wiggum's voice murmured to her. Her eyes closed again, the sharp rays of sunlight blasted into her eyes. She turned away from it, wrapping herself with the warm sheet she had.

Sheet? She wasn't in bed.

She blinked and looked again, the faces of Chief Wiggum, Snake and Sideshow Bob blurred at her, but she recognised them instantly. She looked again. Around her body was a bed-sheet. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Sideshow Bob, who smiled happily through the bars.

She turned to Snake, who smiled at her too. That's strange…their argument last night…?

Suddenly, it didn't matter. She sat up and looked at the three men.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Chief Wiggum laughed.

"I fell asleep here," She muttered. She grabbed the sheet and faced Sideshow Bob. She noticed his bed-sheet was gone.

"Sideshow Bob told us that you were here all night," Snake reported. His voice was deep and soft. He didn't seem to be angry. Serena smiled back at him and then she turned to Sideshow Bob.

"This bed-sheet is yours, I think," She smiled. Sideshow Bob chuckled, taking the sheet away.

"You fell asleep by my Cell," He replied. "You've been crying last night too,"

Snake bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well," Chief Wiggum flipped his cap upwards. "You better get moving. Sideshow Bob has morning exercise back at the Exercise Yard."

"What time is it?" Serena asked, feeling more awake now. Chief Wiggum looked at his watch.

"9: 35am." He replied.

"Just enough time before Church," She beamed. Snake's face suddenly flushed with shock.

"You go to church?" He asked in shock. Serena nodded.

"Well, I need to talk to Reverend Lovejoy." Serena answered honestly. "I need to ask him a few things,"

"Enough time for what, may I ask?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"I wanna do some exercise too," Serena replied with a cheeky grin. They all blinked. "Ohh, what?" Serena rolled her eyes, sarcasm thick in her voice. "A woman exercising with weights and doing push-ups? That's not normal. Well, you should all know by now that I am _not_ normal!" She smirked. They all exchanged looks, but they let her be.

Serena, Snake, Chief Wiggum and Sideshow Bob walked into the Exercise Yard with the other Prisoners. The Prisoners watched in awe as the woman walked past them, her eyes fixed onto the heavy Weights. Some wolf-whistled her, but she ignored them.

In the exercise Yard, Sideshow Bob began with the Weights. Serena was trying hard to prove to Snake she could work-out well. Snake was chatting to her as she began doing push-ups as she waited.

"Serena, I just wanna say I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what happened to me then…" Serena said nothing, pushing her body off the ground several times. Snake sighed. "I was just wondering if you knew that Bob and I are best friends,"

She looked at him. That caught her attention.

"I didn't realise," She muttered. She started the push-ups again. "I'm just feeling twisted right now…" She glared hotly at him. "Why didn't you say sorry to me when you killed that woman and child and I got the blame for it?" She snarled lowly. Snake didn't reply, but by the time he was about to, Serena was walking away. She came upon the weights, closer to Bob, who was at the Dumbbells.

Snake followed her as she adjusted the weights. She had to lower it down.

'_Wow,'_ she thought. _'Bob must be strong…'_

She lay on the bench and began to lift the weights up. Snake stood beside her, like a Father waiting to take the child home in a playground. Serena looked through her hair, seeing Bob working out. He was chatting to some more Prisoners. She blinked and smiled.

She began checking him out without realising. Snake saw it. He smirked, wanting to ruin the golden moment like an older brother. He crouched down beside her and jabbed his fingers onto her sides, tickling her. She laughed loudly, catching all of the Prisoners' attention, and then suddenly, the weights fell down onto her neck and she scrambled around, getting chocked. Sideshow Bob panicked.

Snake laughed, helping her out. Serena sat up, coughing, when Snake replaced the weights. She glared at him, rubbing her neck and kicked him in the crotch. He crashed down onto the floor, clutching onto his crotch in pain. The whole of the Exercise Yard burst out laughing and Serena laughed too.

"You're like a big brother," She smirked. Sideshow Bob laughed too. He loved her humour.

Serena entered the Church back at home. The sweet, gospel music chimed her back to her comfortable zone. The Prison's Exercise Yard was quite difficult for her to be herself. Most likely because she was a woman surrounded by men. She knew that, back at Church, everyone welcomed her. Everyone loved her for who she is, and they even forgiven her for the incident of the murder…even though she didn't do it. But she knew that God was on her side.

She attended the morning service, meeting Marge and her family, who turned in late because of Homer and she smiled, pleased to be back at home spiritually.

After the Service and talking to Marge, she walked towards a tall man, dressed in shining white; his black hair shone the sunlight that beamed through the multicoloured windows. She looked at the man and smiled to the Boss of the Church.

"Serena," Reverend Lovejoy smiled happily, his arms wide open. She hugged him.

"Morning Reverend Lovejoy," Serena replied happily in the warm embrace. When they pulled away, Serena's throat tightened. "Reverend Lovejoy, I've been thinking about something, and I kinda need help from you and God,"

"Well, you've come to the right place," He smiled. He walked her to the Church Kitchen, where Nancy, the Church's Kitchen staff was making tea and coffee. He ordered two coffees for him and Serena. After getting their drinks, they sat down back at the Alter. "So Serena, you seemed troubled when you came in the Morning Service. The Lord has told me last night that you are troubled too. Please, do explain,"

Serena sighed deeply, thinking how to start it.

"Okay, here's the story…I've been coming back to Springfield Prison to get the old roots back into me. I've been missing it. Something told me to come back. During my return I have made an incredibly close friend. I mean, I told him about the incident I had with Snake…and he…he believed me! I was amazed. Not even my sister believed me. Anyway…he's so close to me. I want to help him. I want to reach to him and to show how much he means to me. He is such a sweet friend to me." She shook her head. "Problem is, apparently, he's Springfield's worse Criminal Mastermind, so I don't know it anyone would appreciate me for doing what I want to do with him now."

"Go on," Reverend Lovejoy's soft eyes were gentle to her and they helped her explain more.

"Like I said, he's my best friend. I want to change him for good. I want to let people know that I'm a caring person, and not what the lies have told them," She closed her eyes painfully. "I don't want to lose him…"

"Well, Serena, you are a very compassionate child to the Lord. You have a passion for the lost and the Lord have told me this. He told me that you wanted to help someone, who is lost, but has a bad reputation. But if the Lord is on your side, who's against you?"

Serena smiled at him, happy that he was pleased with her actions.

"Thank you Reverend Lovejoy,"

"May I ask Serena, who this friend is?" he smiled. Serena swallowed a hard lump.

"I rather not say," came the small reply.

"Oh, please do," He answered back. "If you don't, the Lord will tell me anyway,"

Serena laughed. Very true. She looked down and paused for a moment.

"Robert…" She muttered. Reverend Lovejoy leaned over. She looked into his eyes. He wanted more. He was looking for something. She sighed deeply. That trick she pulled on Nakita wasn't going to work on Reverend Lovejoy. "Sideshow Bob…" She whispered as if she was a terrified child seeing Ghosts. She closed her eyes, waiting for the Reverend to jump up and pointing at her, screaming _'Satanist'_ at her for having a passion for a bad person…

…but he didn't. Instead, he rubbed her back and smiled proudly at her.

"I know him," He smiled.

"You do?" Serena was full of life. He nodded.

"I do Church in Prison time-to-time, and he sings too. You should see him, a child of the Lord. He's just a rebellious one, just like Bart from the Simpsons family."

Serena laughed again. He was speaking the truth. She looked around though.

"So…God wouldn't hate me for helping him out?" Serena asked. Reverend Lovejoy smiled, pleased with her. He ruffled her hair.

"The Lord would be so proud of you. And so will Jesus,"


	11. O' Brother

_Thankies all for the lovely reviews, they are so keeping me up with this. Here is the next chapter, with a surprising ending to it. More shall come along. If you gusy can, can you guys give me some ideas or so? Please. Enjoy and don't forget R&R :3_

**Chapter 9**

**O' Brother!**

Chief Wiggum was laughing.

"Dear God, Serena, you can't be serious. I mean-"

Serena glared at him.

"You are serious." Chief Wiggum, who had been sitting quietly as Serena shared her plans for her best friend Sideshow Bob, pushed to his feet. "Serena, your plans was very entertaining but…Sideshow Bob?" He looked over to Lou. "He's a killer for Goodness' Sake."

"I know," Serena pointed at a form in which she has found during her little search for Sideshow Bob's Folder. "Then how come in this data textbook it mentions that Sideshow Bob left prison to live under the care of his younger brother?"

"His brother suggested it to us."

"Okay, then how come I can't do the same?" Serena muttered. Chief Wiggum looked down.

"I just think you're going through the phase of helping others out," He cleared his throat. "He's a mean guy,"

"He's my best friend! And there's nothing wrong with it," Serena smirked. "By the way, Reverend Lovejoy is speaking to Sideshow Bob as we speak so when I come back, I want everything set up for me." She patted his Police Cap before turning around.

"Where are you going?" He said slowly, feeling awkward instantly.

"I've missed my little sister all last night. I'm going back home because she has invited her new Boss for dinner. I don't want to screw that up like everyone else has to me," She smirked as she opened the door. "Remember, Chief Wiggum, you'd be surprised what I can do with dangerous men." She winked to him. "I'll be back in a few hours,"

Serena roared down the lanes of Evergreen Terrence, returning home finally. When she entered, Nakita had a wide sparkling grin, but then she relaxed. Serena eyed Nakita up and down. Nakita stood there, sparkling in a new outfit. A gorgeous Kimono. A Kimono Snake bought for her when Snake and Esmeralda went to Japan together last Christmas. It was a brilliant blue with green grasses all around the hem and bright yellow flowers across the sleeves and chest. She smiled.

"Oh, hi Serena, I thought you were my boss," Nakita sighed a breath of relief.

Serena laughed.

"Didn't you tell me he was coming over at 5:30pm? It's only 4:57pm." Serena smiled and Nakita laughed nervously. Poor thing, she must be worried in case anything bad happens. Nakita hugged her big sister tightly, saying how much she missed her. She wanted Serena to help her out with the dinner. Serena decided to help her out, throwing her biker jacket and helmet onto the floor.

Together, they made cookies and Gingerbread men, talking about her new job. Nakita replied to her with laughter. She enjoys her job so much. She loves her boss, and that's what mattered. So long she was happy. After setting the dinner table, Serena grabbed onto Nakita's shoulder, making her look directly into her eyes. Serena sighed gently.

"Listen, Nakita, I need to tell you something," She bit her lip. Somehow, she thought that Nakita was going to hate her for this. "Later on tonight, I'm going to bring my friend R-Robert over…and he's going to live with us…Because I want him out of Prison. I promise, if you don't like it, you can hate me for life,"

She looked at Nakita, but was surprised to see the huge smile on her face.

"No problem, Serena. Besides, Robert sounds like fun. I wanna see him,"

The doorbell interrupted them.

"That must be him," Serena smiled. "Should I get dressed up…?"

Nakita shook her head.

"Don't bother,"

"But I'm all sweaty,"

"You can have a shower after you met my boss," Nakita smiled, grabbing onto Serena's hand. "I want you to meet him. He is very nice!"

Nakita opened the door and Serena was confronted with a tall figure, approximately the same height as Serena. She examined him instantly. Wide, gentle eyes, soft-orange clouds of hair sat on his head, a familiar hairstyle she remembered. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket and brown pants. Then she remembered something.

He had huge feet.

She looked up to him and smiled, satisfied with his appearance.

"Hello sir," She greeted him, offering him her hand and she smiled. "I'm Nakita's big sister, she has told me so much about you." Serena could feel Nakita shyly hiding behind her. The man laughed, shaking her hand.

"Ah, the infamous Serena," he laughed and so did Serena.

"What do you mean 'infamous'?" Serena chuckled at the joke. "Please come in…erm…" She remembered Nakita not saying his name, so she trailed away with a shameful end. The man closed his eyes and shook his head sympathetically.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Cecil Terwilliger, head chief of the Chief Hydrological and Hydrodynamical Engineer."

Serena blinked. Terwilliger…

"That's a bit of a mouthful,"

"I know," Cecil nodded. Cecil entered the house and Serena smiled at him, closing the door. But soon, Serena looked behind her back to see Nakita, shy. She laughed softly and yanked Nakita by the front door to Cecil.

"He's your guest. Now I'm getting a shower. I'm covered in oil and stuff,"

And with that, Serena walked up the stairs. Cecil looked at the Biker Jacket and Helmet that Serena had chucked onto the floor next to the stairs, and then to Nakita.

"Who's the Biker?"

"Oh, my sister," Nakita giggled shyly. "She loves Bikes and Cars,"

Cecil nodded.

"Thought so," He grabbed Nakita's hand gently in his lean hands. "It's so kind of you to invite me over for dinner," He eyed her beautiful outfit up and down. "And your Kimono is exquisite!" He added with a passionate voice. "I love the striking designs. It's not as pretty as you,"

Nakita held in her school-girl giggle.

Serena came down the stairs, freshly-washed with her hair tied in a plait. Nakita and Cecil were eating already. Serena wanted to eat later on. It was Nakita's time to shine, and she'd do anything expect ruin this night for her. She felt terrible for the other night she kicked-off on Snake. Serena hated herself for upsetting everyone, even if she had the rights. She thought about Sideshow Bob, and she smiled, pulling out a photo of him. It was a side portrait of him and she hugged it against her chest.

She offered them drinks, like a waitress. Cecil ordered red wine as Nakita ordered apple juice. Cecil questioned Nakita about her drink, but she honestly told him that she doesn't drink. Taking after her sister, Serena. Serena waited for his response…it was great. He understood and chuckled, loud and cheerful.

After seeking to Cecil and Nakita's dinner, Serena sat down between them. She faced Cecil.

"Oh, Mr. Terwilliger-"

"Cecil, please," He corrected her gently.

"Cecil," She replied. "It's so kind of you to give my little sister a job. She's been dying to get one, and from the looks of things, you really do look after her well,"

"Yes, well, she does look after me half the time. Last time, she saved my lunch from a cement mixer,"

"Well, I'm glad she has come in use," Serena joked, taking her drink from the side table. It was water.

The dining room filled with laughter at the small story. Cecil explained more stories about him and Nakita for the past few moments, and Serena noticed something…

They were both very fond of each other.

And she looked at the clock.

6:12pm.

She was going to leave soon…

Cecil smiled, holding his glass up in a rich manner. She has noticed that he seemed quite posh.

"I'm so happy that you're okay with me," Nakita smiled.

"I know Nakita, and because of this, I would like to thank you for this lovely meal. I want to thank Serena for being so kind to me and I want to thank you for being such a lovely member of my team," Cecil smiled cheerfully. Nakita giggled, eating some more of her chicken. The end of Serena's mouth tugged with a small smile. She swirled her glass of water for a moment before drinking. "Nakita, I know it has only been two days since you join my job, but I would like to take the opportunity to say that I would like to promote you to Assistance Chief with me."

It was too sudden. And quite surprising too…perhaps that's why Serena nearly chocked on her water and sprayed it all over Cecil.

Nakita broke into a loud gasp and Serena chocked loudly. Cecil's eyes narrowed, the mouth-warm water dribbled down his face and he narrowed his eyes hotly at Serena. Serena chocked a little more, but she panicked.

Oh hell! She has ruined the night for Nakita now!

…that was when she heard laughter. She cleared her throat and blinked. More Laughing. She looked up to see Cecil laughing.

He seemed to be amused with it. Serena's face slowly brightened up and Nakita burst out laughing too. Suddenly, she felt proud.

"Oh, Serena, you daft fool! Are you okay?" Cecil asked, leaning over to her and grabbing her shoulder. Serena nodded.

"So long you're okay," She replied lowly. Cecil nodded. Nakita dashed to the kitchen and wiped the water from Cecil's face as gently as she could with a tea-towel. She looked flustered, whether from laughter or shyness…who knows?

Serena glanced at the clock. It was time to leave. "Cecil, I'm so sorry, but I must leave to pick up a dear friend of mine. Please forgive me,"

"No problem, Serena," he chuckled. "No, dash like the wind to get your friend."

And she did.

Down the long, lifeless corridors of the Springfield Prison, two figures walked down the dark tunnel. It was Reverend Lovejoy and Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob was holding a suitcase of his possessions. He still missed his Grammy award.

"I'm impressed with everything," Reverend Lovejoy smiled as they walked down the hallway. "I'm so pleased that you are finally coming out to jail to see a better future. My dear friend will take care of you,"

Sideshow Bob looked at him.

"Friend?" he repeated. The Reverend nodded.

"Oh yes," He replied. "You see, they're here to pick you up from the Prison Gates. Thanks to my friend, Chief Wiggum and I, we are allowing you to live with them and to remain under their care."

"Me?" He piped up. "I'm touched! I really am." He smiled brightly, hoping for the best. "But who would want to look after a five-time loser like me?"

"You'll be pleased; the Lord has told me so. Now, you go out and meet them, okay?" The Reverend smiled, opening the doors for Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob walked out.

"Meet who?" Sideshow Bob asked, but he realised that he was talking to himself when the metallic doors slammed shut behind him, leaving him in the darkness of the night.

The cool breeze of the night swept around him and he shivered.

The night seemed bitter. He walked on, searching for something…anyone.

In the distance, he saw a man waiting by a bike, wearing his helmet as he looked at the floor. Sideshow Bob smiled lightly, sighing deeply. He walked towards the man.

"Hello?" The man looked up. "Are you here to pick me up?"

The figure nodded. Sideshow Bob felt uneasy about the lack of talking. "What's your name?"

The man giggled, but his voice was high. Sideshow Bob recognised the giggle somehow.

"You know who I am, you spoon," The high voice responded and after that, the man removed his helmet. Sideshow Bob dropped his suitcase in horror when the face staring back at him was a woman, not a man.

It was Serena, and she smiled.

"Serena?" He burst out suddenly. She giggled and dropped her helmet beside his suitcase. She jumped up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed deeply, savouring the embrace. She has been dying to hug him in person.

Sideshow Bob staggered backward, stunned for a moment, but he embraced her back, laughing intensely. He held onto her tightly, so tightly, she thought he was going to choke her, but she loved it too much.

When they broke away, they stared at each other in the eyes. "So, I'm going to live with you?"

"Yep," Serena replied instantly. Sideshow Bob looked like he was about to break into tears, which worried Serena, but he smiled at her. It warmed her heart up and made her melt.

"Thank you," He whispered and hugged her again. Sideshow Bob struggled to understand how they would return to Serena's home on her bike. She knew it was simple. She gave him the helmet, he held onto her from behind, very tightly, and she would have a slow but relaxing drive back home. She embraced the feeling of the closeness she desired to have with him.

She was taking her best friend home.

To a better place.

When they finally returned home, Serena was about to open the door. The keys slightly touched the keyhole until the door swung open. Sideshow Bob looked up and faced Nakita and Cecil, who stared back at Sideshow Bob and Serena.

Serena's heart dropped, and then her blood went cold with horror.

They have met her murderous best friend. She bit her lip as they all stared at each other in silence…


	12. Such a Small WorldSuch a Big History

_Huzzah! The moment you guys have all been waiting for. I hope you like this chapter, as I was wondering how Sideshow Bob was going to explain his side of Hell to Serena. Well, ya'll enjoy this!_

**Chapter 10**

**Such a Small World…such a Big History**

The hard lump in Serena's throat made her suffer even more. She stared between them. Nakita's mouth dropped open. Cecil's eyes were huge with shock and Sideshow Bob's eyes mirrored Cecil's expression.

She was waiting for the continuous screaming of _'There's a Murderer here!' _and _'Serena! What are you doing with that man?'_ She was waiting for the multiple mobiles being dialled the numbers of the Police…

…None of that happened. In fact, to her surprise, Sideshow Bob burst out joyfully.

"Cecil?"

Cecil replied by smiling humbly. Serena and Nakita looked at the men. That was when it hit Serena. She wondered why Cecil reminded her so much about Sideshow Bob…they were brothers.

"Hello Brother," Cecil replied happily. Even Nakita replied positively.

"Wait…" She slowly pointed at Sideshow Bob. "You're…Sideshow Bob, from Krusty the clown show, aren't you?" Sideshow Bob nodded and Nakita dived towards him. "I remember you!" She piped up. "Can I have your autograph?"

Sideshow Bob laughed happily.

"Oh," He nodded and shrugged. "Why not?"

Nakita smiled brightly and rushed up the stairs, getting paper and pen no doubt. Sideshow Bob turned to Cecil.

"It's been so long," He smiled. "I thought I would never see you again after the… 'Break-up'…" He looked nervously at Serena, who was looking at Cecil, who was looking at Sideshow Bob. Cecil chuckled.

"Oh, Brother, what are you like? I know women can be a pain in the backside," He was sharply interrupted when Serena smacked him across the head, hard. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"You may be the boss of my little sister, but you're certainly not the boss of me," Serena snarled angrily, offended by the comment. Sideshow Bob laughed.

"Ah, Cecil, I see you have met my good friend, Serena,"

"I know," Cecil muttered lowly. Serena pushed Cecil aside so that Sideshow Bob could enter the house, placing his suitcase on the floor by the front door. Nakita thundered down the stairs and jumped before him, begging him to sign his autograph. Serena giggled softly. Doesn't she realise that he was going to live with them now?

Serena turned to Cecil.

"Sorry about my aggression before, but I'm sure Nakita has told you about my short temper," Cecil nodded. Serena laughed, but then she suddenly became dark. "I despise sexism…so if you dare treat my little sister like shit," She began to stab her finger several times in Cecil's chest. "You're messing with an ex-sergeant…"

Cecil suddenly felt cold inside. For once, he was scared of someone. Serena seemed to be as worse as his older brother. But he smiled nervously, and Serena suddenly changed instantly. "Now, let's forget about your mistake and let's have fun, my Ginger companion," Serena grinned. Cecil growled lowly.

"I would prefer it if you did not call me Ginger," He muttered. Serena laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, for some reason, it feels like you're my older brother now," She smiled. Cecil blinked, unbelieving what he has heard and then, he reflected Serena's smile, feeling welcome once again.

Finally, after everything was settled and Sideshow Bob and Cecil caught up, it was getting late, so Cecil had to leave. Cecil turned to Nakita before leaving.

"I'll be seeing you at 12:30 tomorrow,"

"Why so late?" Nakita asked. Cecil chuckled.

"Because I like you, you can have an easy start," He waved at her, but she embraced him instantly. He loved it, so much, and hugged her back. Sideshow Bob and Serena stared at their younger siblings, wondering why they were so cuddly with each other. Cecil waved goodbye to Serena and Sideshow Bob.

Sideshow Bob and Serena went to the kitchen and Serena offered him some red wine. He was baffled about Serena's apple juice, so she explained about her not drinking.

Soon, Nakita went off to bed, excited about the next day of work. Although Serena was confused with the overwhelming kindness from Cecil, she was happy that her little sister has got a job she enjoys.

Serena suddenly thought about beds.

"We have an extra room, but we need to sort the bed out," Serena muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "You can have my room,"

"What about you?" Sideshow Bob asked instantly. "I can't just barge in your life like this. Let me sleep on the floor,"

"No," Serena shot back quickly. "You're my guest."

"But you helped me get out of Prison, and I want to pay you back,"

"You already have," Serena replied, her voice soft. Sideshow Bob blinked.

"What? How?" He blinked again.

"You're my best friend," She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sideshow Bob's confused expression fell and he smiled. He placed his glass down and hugged onto her tightly.

"Thank you," Serena smiled at the warm embrace and hugged him back. When they pulled away, Serena looked down to the ground, studying his feet, comparing them to her own. But her face was sad, and Sideshow Bob noticed it instantly. "What's the matter, Serena?"

Serena looked up sadly. She sighed deeply and looked away, not being able to bear the eye-contact.

"Bob, there has been something on my mind that I have untold answers to," She paused. Sideshow Bob stared at her. "They can only be answered by you," She bit her lip. Another pause. "But I'm afraid in case I upset you,"

"What is it?" Sideshow Bob's tone was gentle, and she managed to look up. She was scared. He was a murderer, well, a guy who attempted murder many times, but when she looked directly into his eyes, he was her best friend…

"Bob, I really want to know what has happened to you," She muttered. "I want to know more about you. About your past… please…" She looked away and so did Sideshow Bob. He heavily sat onto the dining chair and examined his glass of half-drunken red wine.

"Okay, Serena," He smiled, but his voice was small. "I'll tell you…" Serena slowly looked at his eyes again, sad. "I have never told anyone this…but for some reason, deep in my heart, I can tell you…" Serena smiled weakly to him and she sat down. Sideshow Bob sighed deeply, a long silence fell over them. "You see, this started several years ago, when I was working as Krusty's Sidekick. I was working for him on the same program as he is doing now. I had been driven to the edge with him, the way he humiliated me. So I framed him for armed-robbery. I just wanted revenge. He was taken to Prison for the blame, even though it was me who acted that robbery out. I took over the show, but soon, some miserable kid caught me. He found out what I really did. Ever since that day, I have been driven to kill this boy. But each plan, no matter how clever they are, he always managed to foil them somehow. It came to the day when I was Mayor of Salsiccia. I married my wife there and we had a son." He looked up to Serena, expecting to be horrified of his story, but Serena nodded.

"Do carry on," Serena smiled sympathetically, leaning closer to him, her interest grew. He smiled lightly, his voice grew dark suddenly.

"Then, the boy's family came along into my life again. They foiled the plan I had then, and I was forced to leave Italy. With my life on its crumbling ends, I risked my family and myself in a plan so great and evil, I knew somehow the boy would never destroy it. My whole family was involved: Cecil, my father and mother, my wife and child. The plan was too immense to be destroy, as I faked my own death. The boy got the blame for my death, so when he came to my coffin to apologise, I nearly killed him then. But his younger sister foiled my plan this time, and so, I was thrown into Prison once again. I turned crazy. My family was in Prison with me too." His head bowed down, as he explained the rest of his life. "A year or so past on. That was when my Wife and son were released, along with my other family. I remained in Prison. I asked her if she would help me, but she slapped me instead. I did promise her that, by the time I kill the boy, we would live happily in peace. She blamed me for our sudden movement from Italy. She blamed me that our son was suddenly corrupted with my Murderous ways, and to prevent any more damage with our son and marriage, she called a separation between us. She said she didn't love me anymore, and therefore, we were separated while I was still in Prison. Several months later on, I was given the news that my ex-wife and child were murdered. I assumed it was the boy, but I was told it was a woman. With a broken heart, I wished to kill myself in Prison. Several times, I tried to commit suicide, but later, the thought about the boy who destroyed my life kept haunting me. So, I was still crazy over the boy. I tried to kill him after I was released in Prison…then I went back to Prison…and…here I am." He sighed deeply, the weight off his head was suddenly gone and he smiled, relief flooded in him. He looked up, to see Serena's eyes wide, and thick, hot tears lingered on her eyelashes before rolling down her cheek. He paused, wondering how to react, but Serena acted first.

"Oh, Bob," She kicked her chair back and rushed towards him, grabbing his head and hugging it tightly against her chest, tears fell freely from her eyes. "Never think you're alone," She whispered. She rubbed his fluffy wild hair and he smiled. "Listen, I am always here for you, okay?"

"…Okay," Sideshow Bob's throat tightened after hearing those words and he smiled. Serena wanted to know, from curiosity, who was the boy, but Sideshow Bob has already said enough, so she ignored the idea.


	13. A Word With a Sister

**Chapter 11**

**A Word with a Sister**

Serena couldn't sleep that night. It was some sort of nightmare. Sideshow Bob's past kept haunting her. Those painful memories, those hateful wishes. Damn, shi, she felt his pain alright…

Several days past by, and Serena managed to create a bedroom just for Sideshow Bob. It was a room next to Serena's room. No one said anything about him. Serena made Nakita promise that. She has already been on the verge of a killing mob, and she doesn't want to experience that again. The Lord was on her side, her sister and Cecil were with her and she could tell Chief Wiggum was awkward about it…and that's why she was doing it.

To prove to everyone who she REALLY was…and her life-changing mission has begun as soon as Sideshow Bob left Prison…

The next morning came and Nakita was already bursting with joy for her job with Cecil. Then, Nakita burst out into a sudden scream of laughter. It woke Serena up. Snarling to herself, she rolled out of bed and got changed. When will she get a decent night's sleep, she wondered?

Walking downstairs, as if she was a zombie, she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. She could smell something cooking. Bacon? She only had to turn around to the kitchen to see what was happening. Nakita was by the table, holding her cup of tea and laughing as Sideshow Bob told her about some funny story. He faced Serena and Serena blinked. He was cooking breakfast for Nakita and himself, she assumed.

"Ah, right on schedule, Serena," Sideshow Bob smirked. He flipped the bacon over. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Bob? What are you doing? You're the guest. Make Nakita do it!" Serena said playfully, pointing a finger at Nakita. Nakita stuck her bottom lip playfully. Sideshow Bob shook his head.

"Serena, darling, I may be a guest, but I must do my fair share of house work. After all, you got me out of prison." He smiled. Serena couldn't help but smile at the sweet remark.

"Heh, well, if you say so," She smiled and joined her younger sister.

When Nakita went to work, Sideshow Bob insisted that he stayed at the house to do some work. He was planning to get a job close enough to Serena's house. Serena smiled to herself. Finally, she can go and speak to Marge. That womanly urge of talking to her sister-like friend was pestering at her again. She told Bob that she was going to a friend's and he respected that.

"Wait a moment," Marge said, placing her cup down. She eyed Serena's stern face up and down and burst out laughing. "You think Nakita's in love with her boss?"

Serena nodded.

"I say it's obvious, if you ask me," Serena muttered through her holding hands, her elbows resting on the table. Marge paused for a moment and spoke softly.

"Are you jealous?"

"…sort of…"

"So you DO wanna boyfriend?" Marge said excitingly, as if she was a teenage girl again. Serena smirked at the reaction. But she shrugged.

"I dunno…"

"Perhaps Homey can-"

"No worries Marge," Serena shook a hand at her. "I think it's best that I seek this man myself," Serena's eyes fell to the table. "But I feel so alone. Something is missing…I think it IS a boyfriend I need."

Marge noticed Serena trembling.

"Serena, you worried about something?"

"Not really," Serena lied through gritted teeth. Marge blinked at her.

"You're not hiding anything dangerous from me, right?"

"No!" Serena said suddenly, and laughed to herself. "No, not at all. I just think I need time away from home. Everything is starting to stress me out now…"

"Hmm," Marge rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you can take Bart out somewhere. Perhaps to a movie?"

"Maybe I'll take him to _Monster Truck Hell_," Serena suggested, smiling. "You know, I've always wanted to go there, and Nakita and Esmeralda are not interested in cars like me,"

Marge replied with a smile.

"Wonderful," She clapped her hands together and grinned. Maggie was soon tugging at the end of Serena's black pants. Smiling softly, Serena picked Maggie up and placed her on her leg, bouncing her up and down. She giggled past her red dummy.

"But it's on Friday," Serena added slowly. Today was Wednesday. Marge and Serena shared a smile after a moment of silence, and knew that it will still be a great day. Serena couldn't wait.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Yo, dudes, sorry for the MASSIVE delay. I am working on college coursework *groans* and fixing up a Metal Gear Solid story too ;) I decided to post another chapter up since you are all desperate. There's nothing much, but better then nothing I guess. ^-^ More will come after moving house, which should last for about the end of this week._

_Until then, look after your selves ;)_

_xxx_


End file.
